Brotherly Bonding
by WickedForGood13
Summary: Follows Will's return to camp and the development of his relationship with Robin over the course of the movie. Rated T for violence and one swear word. SEQUEL NOW POSTED!
1. Confrontations and Confessions

**In my mind, there weren't nearly enough scenes between Robin and Will in the movie "Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves," which is a shame, for I feel that there was a lot left unexplored about Will, as a person, and his bond with Robin (an interesting twist, having Will Scarlett be Robin Hood's brother). Also, I just love to look at Will (or Christian Slater, who did a fantastic job). So, I embellished on certain scenes, giving them more substance and delving more into Will's character. Enjoy!**

Will Scarlett had never felt so weak.

Lying on his back, his wounds exposed to all, he thought that his life couldn't get much worse. Then he remembered who was standing over him—Robin of Locksley, his brother.

Fighting against the pain that threatened to overwhelm him, Will vaguely heard Robin's voice: "You were to use this information to get close to me and then kill me, isn't that right, Will? What are your intentions?"

Will forced himself to rise, staggering as his tortured body protested against the sudden weight. John's attack had further weakened him, yet he refused to let Robin intimidate him. Will stood facing Robin, man to man.

"Well, that depends on you, Locksley. I've never trusted you, that's no secret. What I wanna know is, are you gonna finish what you started? I want to know if he's gonna turn and run like the spoiled little rich boy I always took him for."

Will refused to think past the moment. If he did, he'd wonder if each breath was going to be his last before Robin ran him through with his sword or shot to kill.

Robin was stunned at the ferocity in Will's voice. "Did I wrong you in another life, Will Scarlett? Where does this intolerable hatred for me come from?"

Will froze. He'd never thought that their confrontation would come to this. He wasn't ready to admit the truth. He was afraid that his confession would be the straw that broke Robin's back and caused Robin to kill him. What nobleman wanted a half-brother, proof that his father had tainted the family name?

Having turned away as he fought to come up with a lie, Will, again, faced Robin, deciding that if he was going to die, he'd rather do so with a clear conscience.

Forcing himself to meet Robin's gaze, Will said, "From knowing that our…our father loved you more than me."

There, it was out in the open—the truth about his connection to Robin and the Locksley family. Now, if only Robin didn't run him through out of spite or rage.

"Our father?" Robin couldn't believe it. This young man standing before him couldn't be the product of his father's time associating with that peasant woman.

Will could sense Robin's disbelief. "We are brothers, Robin of Locksley." Will fought to remain standing as Robin roughly pushed him away. "I am the son of the woman who replaced your dead mother for a time."

"It's a lie," Robin declared, wishing it were so, yet knowing, deep down, that Will was telling the truth.

"It was your anger that drove them apart! It's not a lie! You ruined my life!" Will paused to catch his breath. "I have more reason to hate you than anyone. Yet I found myself daring to believe in you. And what I want to know, brother, is will you stay with us and finish what you started?"

Will forgot to check his mouth, allowing for the shocking endearment of "brother" to cross his lips, along with other truths that he'd hidden away for years. Under ordinary circumstances, he wouldn't have dared to address Robin, a nobleman, in such a familiar manner. Yet these were not ordinary circumstances. They were in the middle of a war!

"I have a brother?"

Will was unsure of Robin's tone and what it meant for his future.

"I have a brother!"

Will suddenly felt himself being pulled into an embrace, Robin's arms wrapping around his neck and head in a gesture of brotherhood.

Robin pulled away, carefully holding Will's face in his hands.

"I'll stand with you, side by side. Until the end."

As Robin spoke, he turned to address the others who were gathered.

"Until the end," Bull repeated.

"We're all bloody in," declared John.

"Damn buggers!" muttered Friar Tuck.

"We finish this," said Robin, turning back to Will.

Will nodded once before falling to his knees, the strength from his adrenaline rush at their confrontation having faded.

Robin acted instinctively, sinking to the ground as well, supporting his brother's body.

"I've got you, Will," he said. "I've got you."

Fanny sprang to action, fetching water and clean cloth for Robin to dress Will's wounds with.

Lowering Will to the ground, Robin reached for Will's torn shirt.

Will bat feebly at his hands, "I'm fine, Robin."

"Will, you just collapsed and you expect me to believe you're fine? I don't think so, brother."

Will started at Robin calling him "brother."

Carefully, Robin tore the rest of Will's shirt off, revealing the true extent of his injuries.

Robin swore under his breath. Will looked as though his guts had been spilled, then hastily shoved back inside his mangled body.

Laughing slightly, Will said, "The Sheriff wanted my release to be believable. After all, who in their right mind would release a prisoner unharmed?"

Will's laugh quickly turned into a cough. He rolled over and dry heaved, blood trickling down his chin.

Robin's breath caught as he realized that Will's backside was torn up, in addition to his torso.

"Will…," he whispered, choking on the words of comfort he wanted to provide Will with.

"I'm fine. Just do what you have to do," Will snapped, reverting back to his former self who fought to remain isolated, especially around Robin.

Gritting his teeth against the pain, Will was quiet as Robin began to clean his wounds.

After an awkward moment of silence, Will said, "I'm sorry, Robin. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Will, don't worry about it. You're in pain. Of course you're going to be a little testy."

"Still, I shouldn't be taking my temper out on you."

"It's alright, Will. I forgive you."

As if Robin's forgiveness was the most important thing in the world to him, Will sank back as though a tremendous weight had been lifted. "Thank you," he murmured.

"While we're on the subject of apologies," Robin began, "I'd like to apologize for shooting an arrow through your hand."

Will shrugged, wincing painfully. "I deserved it."

"No, you didn't. Tempers were high and we both acted rashly."

"I tried to knife you—while your back was turned! My mother would have given me such a thrashing for that," Will said, chuckling slightly.

He soon gave a gasp, though, as he was overcome by a sudden spasm of pain. Fighting off the darkness that threatened to overwhelm him, Will became aware of Robin's worried face peering over him.

"I'm alright, brother," he said, liking more and more how the word "brother" sounded coming from his lips.

Once Robin was sure that Will had recovered, he set about, once more, to bandaging Will's torso.

"I'm sorry about making Father abandon your mother, Will," said Robin, voice heavy with emotion. "If I'd known that you existed, I would never have insisted that Father do what he did. I've always wanted a little brother to look after and protect."

Choking back a sob, Will said quietly, "I'm glad that you are my brother, Robin of Locksley."

"And I'm glad that you are my brother, Will Scarlett of Locksley," Robin replied.

Will looked startled at being addressed as a Locksley, a fact that Robin was quick to notice.

"You are your father's son, Will. That makes you a Locksley."

"Thank you, Robin," whispered Will. "Thank you for accepting me." _And not killing me when you discovered the truth_, Will finished in his head.

"You are my brother, Will. I will _always_ accept you, no matter what."

Robin finished tying off Will's bandages.

"There," he proclaimed.

Will reached for his torn shirt (Hey, it was better than nothing), but Robin got there first.

"I have some clean clothes you can wear. If you wear your old clothes, you run the risk of your wounds becoming infected."

Will nodded, before rising shakily to his feet. Robin remained by his side, to steady him and lend his support.

Will tried moving forward, only for his legs to give out. If Robin hadn't been there to catch him, Will would have gone tumbling to the forest floor.

"Easy, brother," said Robin, allowing Will to lean on him as the two made their way to Robin's undamaged hut.

Ducking inside, Robin searched for the clothes he had salvaged from Locksley Manor.

"Here you go, Will. They might be a little big, but you'll grow into them. And for now, there's a belt to draw the waist in."

"Thank you, Robin," said Will.

Slowly, he eased the purple material over his head, mindful of the bandages covering his body. He didn't want for all of Robin's hard work to go to waste.

Then, he tried on the pants. Robin was right—they were a little bit too big. However, with the belt on, Will was able to adjust the waist to fit him.

"Come," Robin said, motioning to his bed. "You've had a hard day and need your rest."

"I'm not a child, Robin," said Will, scowling slightly.

"Will," Robin said, his voice pained, "You're suffering from a brutal whipping. The best way for you to heal, and for your strength to return, is to lie down and go to sleep. Now, please. Humor me."

The pain in Robin's voice tugged at Will's hardened heart.

"Alright, Robin," he said softly, "For you."

Will crawled into bed, pulling the covers up around him.

Robin turned, as if to leave.

"Robin, stay with me!" Will cried out. "Please," he added.

When Robin faced Will again, it was with a chair in his hands.

"I'm not going to leave you, Will. At least, not until you fall asleep."

"Fair enough," said Will. "Robin, will you tell me about Father?"

And so, Robin told Will about their father, and about his days growing up on Locksley Manor. As Robin's tales reached their conclusion, and he was pulled from his recollections of the past, his gaze fell on Will, who had finally drifted off to sleep.

Robin stood, placing the chair back in its original position in the corner of the room. He returned to Will, gently brushing the hair from around his eyes. He planted a light kiss on Will's forehead, before leaving to confer with his men about the rescue of Marian and the others.

Pausing in the doorway, Robin turned to regard Will's peaceful form once more.

"Sleep well, little brother," he whispered.

**Don't forget to leave a review! =)**


	2. Making Plans and Wishes

**I realize that in the movie, the scene following Will's confession immediately shifts to Robin and his men planning the attack. In my mind, Will would have needed some time to recover from his whipping. Therefore, in my story, this scene takes place the next morning. Robin and Will share another conversation, where Will reaches the conclusion that his brother is different from other noblemen. Will's realization causes him to let go of his past hatred for Robin and love him like a brother. Also, I added in a little Will/John interaction, for I felt that John was pretty harsh with Will and needed to apologize. **

Will opened his eyes, blinking against the ray of sunlight that was streaming in through the open door.

Turning his head, Will attempted to figure out where he was. When he tried to sit up and felt a stab of pain course through his body, Will's memories of the previous day came flooding back to haunt him: being captured, his whipping, stumbling into camp, confronting Robin, confessing that they were brothers, and Robin tending to his injuries and housing him in his hut.

Will still couldn't believe how accepting Robin was of him. There was no malice in his attentions or in his words towards Will, no underlying hatred for simply existing. Will counted his blessings and thanked the Lord that Robin was a forgiving man.

Will sensed movement to the side of him and turned to investigate. He was shocked to discover that Robin was sitting in a chair by his bedside, his head lolling to the side in an uncomfortable looking position.

_Has he been there all night?_ Will wondered.

Attempting to sit up, Will gasped as pain once more shot through him. Clenching his jaw while blinking back tears, Will slowly but surely made his way into a sitting position.

His movement had not gone unnoticed by Robin. When Will again turned to look at his brother, he found Robin's eyes watching him.

"How did you sleep, Will?" asked Robin, his expression guarded, as though he knew something that Will did not.

Will remembered a slight pain in his chest that had bothered him in the middle of the night, but he wasn't about to mention it to Robin. His brother might then refuse to let him come to Nottingham with everyone else. Will wasn't about to miss out on a fight, least of all because he felt he owed it to his fellow prisoners to help in their rescue.

"I slept fine, Robin," said Will, offering a sleepy smile to his older brother. He was surprised when he felt his face stiffen slightly at his movement. He raised his hands to rub his face and bit back a moan when his hands collided with an obviously-sensitive gash on his cheek.

Then Will remembered John's attack upon his entry into camp. He'd called Will a traitor and he'd been about right. He'd also landed several blows on Will's body, including a swipe at his face. That explained the welt on his face.

Robin watched Will with an eagle eye, concerned over his brother's welfare.

"I'm not going to break, brother," Will said, attempting to joke.

Robin watched him for another moment before nodding. "It's time to change your bandages."

Will blanched at the thought of Robin seeing his tortured body once more. "You really don't have to do that. I don't want you to have to see my injuries again. I know you well enough, Robin of Locksley, to know that you blame yourself for my discomfort. My pain is my burden to bear alone, however much you may wish it upon yourself."

Robin didn't want to see Will's injuries again, either. Every time he thought about Will's shirt tearing and the bloody gashes becoming visible, he felt the bile rise in his throat. He, himself, had been tortured during his time as a prisoner of war and he'd never wanted to go through the agony again. To discover that Will, his own flesh and blood, had been similarly hurt caused Robin no end of grief, as though the lash had bit into his skin as well as Will's. Despite however much Will's pain hurt Robin, though, Will's well-being was more important. Therefore, the bandages had to be changed.

Robin pulled back the covers, leaving Will no choice but to get up. He watched as Will made his way outside. A good night's sleep seemed to have done wonders for his brother. Will seemed stronger already, as he could walk without assistance, unlike the previous day where he'd collapsed and had to lean on Robin if he wished to go anywhere.

Robin followed Will outside, directing him to a bucket of water and some fresh cloth.

"Do you need help taking off your shirt?" asked Robin.

Will's first response was to snap and say that he wasn't an invalid. But, in honor of his newfound bond with Robin, he bit back his snide remark and instead replied, "Let me check."

Will managed to raise the shirt halfway up before giving out a cry of pain, his body objecting to the strain.

"I'll take that as a 'No,' " said Robin, only half-joking.

His hands joined Will's on the shirt, Robin giving Will words of encouragement when the pain became too much to bear.

"Guess my body stiffened up over the night," observed Will. "I don't remember it being that much trouble getting the shirt on yesterday."

Robin agreed and set about un-wrapping the bandages surrounding Will's torso. There was still blood, but it was beginning to dry and scab over.

"There'll be some scarring, I imagine," Robin said, apologetically.

There was also some faint bruising—the result of John and Robin's combined force against Will.

"I'm sorry about the bruising, Will," said Robin, busying himself with rewrapping Will's torso. "If I'd known…," his voice trailed off.

"Don't worry about it, Robin," said Will, encouragingly, doing his best to catch his brother's eye and reassure him that he didn't blame him for anything.

Robin tugged at the bandages, ensuring that they were securely fastened and wouldn't come undone.

"There. I think you're all set, brother."

"Thank you, Robin, for taking care of me. You didn't have to and you certainly don't owe me anything after the way I treated you."

"Forgive and forget, Will. We're brothers. We look out for each other."

Will found the rest of his defenses lowered at his brother's words.

"You are unlike any nobleman I have ever met, Robin of Locksley. You are wise, brave, and forgiving. When you learned that we were brothers, I feared for my life because I'd been taught that noblemen looked down on commoners and would kill us as soon as look at us. But you spared me, embraced me, and acknowledged me as your brother. And for that I'll be eternally grateful. From now on, you have my trust and my life at your disposal, brother of mine."

Robin, ever the stoic, found himself blinking back tears at the utter devotion in his brother's words and actions. "Thank you for your kind words, Will. Suffice to say, the same goes for you. I give my trust and my life, unconditionally. I'm glad I've proven to be the exception for you and improved your opinion of me as a nobleman."

The two embraced, memorizing what it felt like to be held by one's brother, as they realized that they might soon be parted.

Robin and Will pulled away simultaneously. Sharing a brotherly smile, they joined the others who were gathered around what was seemingly a recreation of Nottingham Castle.

As they approached, Will was distracted by a loud boom and a burst of sparks. He turned to see Friar Tuck on his back and Azeem holding a bowl of powder over the flame.

"Bull," Robin said, quickly gaining control of the few men left, "You're positioned by the gate to cut off reinforcements. John, you sit on this wall to protect our escape. I will conceal myself, here, below the scaffold to cut our men from their nooses at the signal."

As Robin spoke, he gestured to different parts of the Nottingham Castle model.

"No, I'll do that," Will spoke up. "You need to cover us with your bow."

"No, Will. It's too dangerous," said Robin.

"So is your aim," said Will, taking the opportunity to tease his brother good-naturedly.

Robin shot him a look as the other men chuckled.

Turning back to the men, Robin continued, "Whatever Azeem is concocting, we must each be in place for. Our success depends on total concert. We will be only six men—"

"Seven," interrupted Fanny.

"What in blazes are you doing, woman?" asked John. "Where are the little 'uns?"

"They're safe," Fanny reassured him. "They're with me mother."

"You bleedin' cracked, girl? You'd get hurt," John objected to putting his wife in danger.

"I've given birth to eight babies. Don't you talk to me about gettin' hurt, ya big ox. Anyway, I'm not just going to sit here and let one of 'em die, now am I?"

"You should be bloody well minding the other seven. Tell her, Rob," John pleaded.

After a pause, Robin plunged his dagger into a part of the model. "Fanny, you can take position here," he declared.

The men moved off, Robin going to see what Azeem was up to.

Will picked up his sword and was about to take a walk down by the river, to clear his head before the upcoming battle, when he felt a tug on his arm. He whirled around and came face-to-face with John.

He roughly pulled his arm from John's grasp, remembering the last time they were in contact with each other.

John reached for Will's face, but he shied away.

"Don't touch me," he whispered, harshly.

"Will, I'm sorry. If I'd known…"

As John's voice trailed off, Will fought back numerous snarky retorts. He remembered Robin's words from earlier: "Forgive and forget, Will."

"I accept your apology, John. I'm sorry I couldn't take Wulf with me when I was released."

"Not your fault," said John, gruffly. "Friends?" he asked, holding out his hand for Will to shake.

"Friends," agreed Will, clasping John's big, meaty hand in his slender one.

Robin watched their exchange from a distance, glad that John was apologizing. Robin had recognized, immediately, how Will seemed to gravitate to the Little family, with John seemingly becoming a "father" figure to Will. For his "father" to strike him must have hurt Will deeply. Robin also noticed how Will seemed to fight himself for a moment, before accepting John's apology.

_Good boy, Will_, thought Robin. _Forgive and forget. Now is not the time to be holding a grudge._

Unaware of his brother's observations, Will left John and made his way down to the river. He'd always loved the water. He loved the sounds the river made as it flowed over the rocks. Since meeting Robin, though, the river had taken on a new significance to Will. He still remembered the sight of his brother, dripping wet, defiantly declaring that he would beg of no man, all while Will taunted him from his leafy hideout.

"There was a rich man from Nottingham/ who tried to cross a river/ What a dope/ He tripped on a rope/ Now look at him shiver!" Will sung under his breath.

From behind him, he suddenly heard, "Would you have me beg of you now, Will Scarlett?"

Will jumped, startled by Robin's sudden appearance. As he turned to face his older brother, he slipped and began to fall towards the water.

In one fluid motion, Robin had grabbed a hold of one of Will's flailing arms, pulling him back to safety.

Will's arms tightened around Robin, suddenly afraid of what they were about to do. If they failed, it would mean their lives in addition to the lives of those they were attempting to rescue.

Under control once more, his cocky façade back in place, Will said, "Nay, brother, it is my turn to beg of you—do not scare me like that again."

"My apologies, Will," said Robin, a smile on his face as he held his younger brother, wanting to keep him close for as long as possible.

The feel of Robin's arms around him soothed Will's frightened heart. "I wish we could stay like this forever, Robin," Will murmured into his brother's chest. "I wish we could live in the woods and never have to face the cruelties of the outside world. The forest is peaceful, offering seclusion and tranquility to those in need. I think I would have eventually turned to a life in Sherwood, whether or not I had become an outlaw. Without a price on my head, I'd be left alone, able to enjoy the freedom of the woods without fearing for my life."

"I feel exactly the same way. You've shown me what it means to live a simple life, Will Scarlett. Once we've rescued our men and our father's death has been avenged, I doubt if I'll be able to return to a life of pleasure, taking up my place as a "spoiled little rich boy," as you once called me."

"Sorry 'bout that," Will muttered, properly shamed at what he used to think of Robin.

"All in the past, Will, remember?" Robin chided gently.

Will smiled up at him, his eyes sparkling with brotherly love.

"Christian, it's time," came the voice of Azeem, who quickly retreated, giving the brothers a few more moments to themselves.

Locking eyes with Robin, Will allowed his vulnerability to show for an instant, before closing himself off once more.

"Thank you, Will," said Robin, "For letting me in to your heart."

"The same to you, Robin," said Will, fighting to keep his voice steady, his stomach already in knots.

"We finish this!" Robin exclaimed.

"To the end!" Will replied, voice stronger due to his conviction that they were in the right and that the Sheriff would die for the pain and suffering he had inflicted on countless innocents.

So saying, the brothers turned and made their way back to camp, ready to start the trek to Nottingham.

**Don't forget to leave a review! =)**


	3. The Battle, Part I

**I apologize if Will seems a little out of character from what is portrayed in the movie. I believe that his cocky demeanor is a front, designed to keep others away. He's been seemingly alone for most of his life, knowing nothing different. Upon the admission that Robin is his brother, his whole world is turned upside down. Here's this nobleman, someone who Will believes would ordinarily not give him a second glance, and they're related! Robin's kindness towards Will, despite what Will believes to be major differences between them (class), plays a big part in his transformation from traitor to brother, to the point where Will is willing to lay down his life for Robin. **

**The next two chapters will cover the battle from Will's point of view, before and after Will launches Robin and Azeem over the wall.**

The walk to Nottingham was mostly silent. Everyone was worried, even Robin. They knew what was at stake—their lives and the lives of their friends.

Each went their separate ways upon reaching the castle.

Friar Tuck and Azeem entered first, bearing the barrels of powder.

Fanny then situated herself on the wall, a rope ladder in place to raise John and the weapons.

Robin then entered, carrying a staff that hid his bow. To ensure that he'd be left alone, he rubbed some horse manure on his clothes and hands, for the smell.

As casually as possible, Fanny dropped two swords over the edge, one for Bull and one for Will. Passing each other, they shared a forced smile and a whispered, "Good luck!" before continuing on their way.

Will made his way amidst the crowd, seeking to remain hidden from anyone that might recognize him. He stood, observing his surroundings, when he felt a tugging at his side. He caught the arm of a young boy, who'd shown an interest in Will's sword.

"Hey, nothing there but trouble, boy," Will whispered, before gently pushing the kid away.

He turned back to the tower as the trumpets blared, announcing the Sheriff's arrival. And there she was, Lady Marian, Robin's love. She and the Sheriff were engaged in a quiet discussion, neither seemingly very happy.

The Sheriff then announced, "Bring them out," and the pounding drums began.

Will watched as the prisoners were roughly pushed forward. He hoped Robin was in position on the wall and that Fanny had given him the arrows.

And then, there was Wulf. Poor kid looked terrified, searching the crowd for a familiar face, before he spotted Will trying to hide behind his hood.

_Oh, no_, Will thought. _He's seen me. Wulf, go back. I'm not a traitor. I'm here to rescue you._

But Wulf was not paying any attention to what Will was trying to convey with his eyes. He broke away from the line and jumped Will, yelling, "Traitor, traitor."

Will did his best not to cry out as Wulf's little fists pounded him. But Wulf knew exactly where the lash had hit him and chose to exploit his pain. Will could feel the blood seeping through the bandages Robin had so carefully tied.

_I'm sorry, Robin_, Will thought. _I've failed you._

Guards pulled the two apart, one escorting Wulf to the gallows, two more dragging Will before the Sheriff. For the second time in two days, Will found himself on his knees; his head pulled back by the guard's grip on his hair.

"Ah, the turncoat," sneered the Sheriff. "Did you succeed?"

"Well, I, uh, I found his lair, but, uh, he was already dead," Will said, hoping his words would protect Robin until the time came for him to reveal himself. He was sorry about having to lie to Lady Marian, but she couldn't know the truth, at least, not yet.

"Are you sure? You saw Hood's body?" questioned the Sheriff.

"No," Will paused, trying to breath. The guard had his head tilted at an angle that made breathing difficult. "I saw a grave."

He silently begged Marian to forgive him, one day, for hurting her with his lies.

"We found this on him," said one of the guards, holding up Will's concealed sword.

Raising an eyebrow at the sight of the sword, the Sheriff declared, "String him up with the others!"

The crowd cheered, while Will's heart sank.

_I'm necessary to Robin's plan_, he thought, as he was dragged and pulled towards the gallows. He could feel his wounds opening up even more. _I have to free our men from the nooses. How can I do that if I'm one of them?_

"Put me down! Let me go!" he demanded, to no avail.

He could feel the panic rising. He wondered how the others of Robin's group in the crowd were handling his impending doom.

The executioner held his arms behind him, pushing him forward. When they arrived at where the noose should be, there was none.

Will breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't going to die today after all. "My lord," he called up to the Sheriff, "It appears there is no more room. I'm afraid I will have to respectfully decline."

Will could hear the crowd laughing as the executioner grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, forcing him to kneel over what Will recognized as Azeem's black powder barrel. Will fought the executioner, refusing to cooperate as he attempted to tie him down.

"There's always room for one more," whispered the executioner, spitting on Will as he left.

Will shuddered, out of disgust and fear. He was going to die, he knew it. He was going to die and he'd never see the beautiful green foliage of Sherwood Forest again. He'd never get to truly know Robin, as a brother and as a friend. He'd never get to chase Wulf, pretending they were game hunters. He'd never see the blue sky or the river rushing over slippery rocks.

The drums increased in tempo, before suddenly halting.

Will heard a stool being knocked over, then a gasp for air. Over the din of the crowd, he distinctly heard John and Fanny's voices crying out.

_That means that Wulf was first_, thought Will. _Bloody bastards, he's just a boy. _

He heard a commotion and then an arrow was whistling through the air. It struck wood, but was shortly followed by a second arrow that made contact with the rope strangling Wulf.

Will heard a thud and his heart was lighter as he realized that Wulf was going to live.

Seconds later, Marian's scream of "Robin" pierced the air.

_Robin's revealed himself_, thought Will, before all hell broke loose.

Azeem had shot a flaming arrow at one of the barrels situated behind Robin, causing it to explode, spraying those in the vicinity, including Will, with flaming debris. Fighting then broke out all over the square, with the Sheriff calling for the capture of Robin Hood and for the executioner to continue with the hangings.

As the executioner proceeded to knock over the rest of the stools, Will lay where he was, helpless to do anything but listen.

The executioner then turned his attention to Will, placing an axe against his neck, as though measuring where he would need to strike.

Will had never been more terrified in his life. His eyes found Robin. "I'm so sorry," he thought, trying to convey his emotions through his eyes. "I'm sorry for everything."

At the last moment, Will closed his eyes, unable to bear the sight of his brother's grim determination. Will knew it was hopeless. He only wished that he could erase the panic and fear from his eyes. He wanted Robin to remember him as strong and brave, not a coward who feared pain and death.

Will braced himself for the impact of the blade. He sensed the executioner raising the axe, yet it was never lowered. Instead, he heard a thump as something (or someone) hit the ground. He opened his eyes in shock.

"I'm alive," was his first thought. His next was, "Robin saved me!"

In an instant, Robin was by Will's side, cutting him free from the ties that bound him, before pulling him away from an axe that landed where Will's head had been seconds before.

Pandemonium reigned.

Wulf and Friar Tuck were attempting to lift up those that were hanging, trying to give them room to breathe, despite the rope. At the same time, John used his strength to knock the gallows over, while Bull arrived with a knife to cut them all free.

Ignoring the pain in his body, Will dove headfirst into the fight, taking down a guard and punching him in the face.

He heard Robin yell, "To the wall," signaling their retreat.

Simultaneously, he heard Marian cry out for Robin. He looked up to see her being dragged away by the Sheriff.

As Robin ran to rescue Marian, Will heard Azeem call out: "English! English! Behold, Azeem Edin Bashir Al Bakir. I am not one of you, but I fight! I fight with Robin Hood. I fight against a tyrant who holds you under his boot! If you would be free men, then you must fight! Join us now, join Robin Hood!"

And just like that, the tides turned in favor of the outlaws, with those retreating returning and those on the sidelines joining the fight with cries of "Freedom!"

Never losing sight of Robin, Will followed as he and others pushed a catapult into position, allowing Robin to be launched over the wall.

Keeping his hand on the lever, he heard Azeem join his brother, asking, "Is she worth it?"

"Worth dying for?" Robin asked, before nodding eagerly.

He made eye contact with Will, nodding in a silent promise that he would return.

"WILL!" he shouted, signally for Will to release the catapult, which he did.

"Fuck me, he cleared it!" exclaimed Will, watching his brother and Azeem sail over the wall. Before turning to face the fight that raged behind him, he offered up a silent prayer to anyone who would listen: "Keep my brother safe. I don't care what happens to me. If it comes down to my brother's survival or mine, I will gladly sacrifice my life for his."

Having made his vow, Will began the fight of a lifetime, trying not to think of what his brother might be going through at that very moment.

**Don't forget to leave a review! =)**


	4. The Battle, Part II

**Watching the movie again (to insure that I got the dialogue right) I was disappointed when the movie had Robin declaring, "I would die for you," to Marian, then showing them getting married in the forest. I felt as though I'd been cheated. I wanted to know what was happening in the courtyard and how Will was managing, among other things. The final scene of the movie (Robin and Marian's marriage) also did not indicate how much time had passed. The next chapters will cover approximately two weeks following the climactic battle scene.**

Will joined the others who were streaming through the now-open gate. Having had his own sword taken, he bent to retrieve the sword of a fallen soldier, briefly wondering if Robin had been the one to kill him.

Will fought ferociously, swiping viciously at any soldier he saw. He fought for Robin, he fought for his father, he fought for his mother, and he fought for numerous others who did not deserve to live under a tyrant such as the Sheriff.

In the distance, he saw Robin take a flying leap and crash through a stained-glass window.

_That must be where Marian is_, thought Will. _He really would die for her, as I would for him!_

Forced into parrying a blow, Will rejoined the fight, swearing that he would not give up until his brother came.

Will, however, was tiring. Wulf's attack had reopened his wounds, made worse when he'd been dragged towards the gallows and forced across that barrel.

All at once, he heard a yell from behind him. He turned to see Bull in danger, dodging blows from his opponent, unable to fight back. Acting on instinct, Will pulled his knife from his belt and threw it, lodging the blade squarely in the soldier's back. The irony was not lost on Will, how that same shot could have cost him a brother. He noticed Bull motioning at him and turned, only to encounter a blade in his side. He fell, watching as his assailant made to finish him off. Then, from out of nowhere, Robin came charging in. He stood squarely in front of his brother, prepared to defend him, even at the cost of his own life. He made quick work of Will's attacker, killing him with a single thrust of his sword. Once again, Will had escaped death and owed his brother a life debt.

Robin's arrival signaled the surrender of the Sheriff's remaining men.

Robin, however, paid no attention to the men lowering their weapons. His focus was on Will, who was quickly losing a lot of blood.

"Will," he said, his voice breaking on his brother's name.

"What happened to your chin?" asked Will, once more fighting against the darkness that threatened to overwhelm him.

"A parting gift from the Sheriff," said Robin with a bitter laugh.

"Robin," Will was fighting to speak now. "You're the best brother anyone could ever hope for. I'm only sorry that I won't be able to repay you for saving my life." Will's voice broke as he began to cough up his own blood.

"AZEEM!" Robin yelled, fearing for his brother's life.

"Robin, I love you," whispered Will, before the darkness claimed him.

Moments later, Azeem was kneeling at Will's side.

"It's alright, Robin. He's just fainted. He's lost a lot of blood, but he should heal. Even if the worst should happen and he develops a fever, he's a fighter, he'll pull through!"

"What should we do in the meantime?"

"Bind his wounds tightly. I assume you want to take him back to Sherwood?"

Robin nodded. "Yes, he loves the forest. If he were to die, he'd want to be buried there. And if he lives, he'll want to see the trees and the sky."

Azeem handed Robin the flowing robe that had hid his skin color.

"Use this," he urged.

"And this," came the voice of Marian, who had followed Robin down to the courtyard. She'd put her dress back on, but had torn part of her undergarments to make a bandage for Will.

"Thank you," said Robin, loving Marian even more for her understanding that his brother needed him.

Hurriedly, Robin removed Will's shirt, fighting back a wave of nausea that overcame him at the sight of his brother's blood staining the ground red.

He un-wrapped the now-useless bandages that had been previously used to stem the flow of blood, replacing the soiled bandages with the clean cloth of Azeem's robe and Marian's dress.

Once Azeem was sure that Will's bandages were tight enough to permit travel, he stood, pulling Marian aside. Robin was left to carefully pick up Will's surprisingly light body. He held Will the way he would a porcelain doll, as though any sudden movement would break him.

The villagers formed a pathway for the outlaws, Robin at the head, accompanied by Marian and Azeem. Tagging along was Wulf.

"Robin," he tugged at the edge of Robin's shirt, "Robin, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. If I hadn't attacked Will, the Sheriff wouldn't have ordered him to be killed. I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault, Wulf," said Robin, hoping to alleviate the child of his obvious guilt. "Will was injured only after he'd been rescued. You did no harm."

"But I did," Wulf insisted. "I knew where the Sheriff had had Will whipped. So, when I attacked him, I made sure to hit him where it would hurt."

Still holding Will in his arms, Robin bent down so he was level with the boy. "Wulf, I'm sure that Will knows that you meant no deliberate harm. He's a very forgiving young man. I'm sure he knows what his appearance must have looked like to you, what he'd led you to believe. It was only natural for you to lash out. I'll tell you what, when he's fully recovered, you can apologize to him yourself and he'll tell you, I'm sure, what I've been telling you all along—you are not to blame!"

"Thank you, Robin," whispered Wulf, falling behind to walk with his parents.

As the walk to Nottingham had been silent, so was the walk back to Sherwood Forest. Although the outlaws had won, their victory was overshadowed by the danger Will was still in. He'd been instrumental in their fight for freedom. Now, he was waging a war of his own, fighting for his survival!

**Don't forget to leave a review! =)**


	5. Fever, Robin's POV

**Despite being a central part of the movie, I felt that Robin's character was left rather unexplored. We, the audience, know that he would die for Marian, his lady love. Yet we are left in the dark as to his feelings towards Will, his thoughts about Will's recapture at the hanging, what he felt at the sight of Will about to die, etc. His reaction to Will's announcement that they were brothers seemed genuine enough. Yet their relationship throughout the rest of the movie left a lot to be desired, at least for me. So, here is my attempt at pinpointing what Robin was thinking and feeling throughout the battle, his reaction to Will's endangerment, and his pain at the thought of having saved his brother only to lose him to a fever.**

**Also, apologies if Robin seems out of character. This is just my interpretation, after all.**

Robin strode into camp, immediately heading for his hut. He gently lay Will down on the bed before tucking him in, showing the same tenderness and devotion he would to his own son.

He turned to Azeem and Marian, who had followed him inside.

"What can I do for him?" he asked, concern for his brother evident in his voice.

"You've done all you can," Azeem reassured him. "You've bound his wounds, you've given him a bed to sleep in, and you've shown him love. The rest is up to him, and Allah."

Robin nodded. "I will not leave his side until he is well," he vowed.

"I'll bring your meals in to you," offered Marian, knowing better than to fight Robin once he'd made a vow.

"Thank you," he said, kissing Marian before she and Azeem left him alone with Will.

Robin pulled out the same chair he'd sat on to tell Will about their father, situating it as close to Will's side as possible.

"I almost lost you twice today, brother," Robin said, speaking quietly to Will, even though he doubted that Will could hear him. "I will not lose you again. You will get better, even if I have to breathe life into you myself!"

He settled down to wait for Will's recovery, his eyes never leaving Will's motionless body.

At first, Will seemed to be resting peacefully. Soon, however, he became tense, his hands clenching into fists. His body arched, as though to escape some pain known only to Will.

Despite Will's obvious discomfort, he remained silent, releasing not as much as a whimper.

If Robin had not been so close to Will, he would have missed Will's whisper of, "I want Robin."

Robin was elated. In the short time he'd known Will, he'd seen how his brother closed himself off, refusing to let anyone see behind the cocky front that hid a complex individual.

Will calling for Robin indicated his need, his dependence on his brother. Since Will's revelation the other day, Robin had seen a new side to Will, that of a young boy in need of a family, full of the same doubts, insecurities, and vulnerabilities as anyone.

Robin loved Will all the more for appearing weak, as it showed him to be human.

"I'm here, Will," he whispered, bending close to his sleeping brother.

Will was quiet again, but his face seemed flushed. Worried, Robin placed a hand on Will's forehead, quickly retracting it when he realized that Will had a temperature!

"AZEEM!" he yelled, his eyes never leaving his brother.

Azeem hurried inside, followed by Marian.

"He's burning up! I think he's developed a fever!" exclaimed Robin.

Marian went to his side, placing a calming hand on his shoulder, while Azeem went to the other side of the bed (Robin refused to move) to confirm Robin's findings.

"He's developed a slight fever. It will hopefully pass in a few days. You should know that he is conscious. However, he will be unaware of much of his surroundings. What tends to happen with a fever such as his—the person is taken back to certain memories, usually their most recent ones. You should be prepared for some sort of reaction to his recollections, especially considering what he's just lived through."

Robin paled at the thought of his brother perhaps being forced to relive the Battle of Nottingham, among other possible events.

"I understand," he said sadly, wishing he could spare his brother any further pain.

He was left alone once more, fearful of what he would witness as Will was forced to relive the horrors he had just escaped.

Unfortunately for Robin, he didn't have to wait long before Will began thrashing about in bed, tossing and turning, moaning about drums.

As Will relived the battle, so did Robin.

It had taken all of Robin's willpower to remain hidden when his brother had been recaptured. He wanted so much to release one of his arrows directly into the Sheriff's heart. However, more than Will's life was at stake, so Robin was forced to stick to the plan. The sight of Will being forced across Azeem's barrel of powder stilled his racing heart, knowing that Will knew its significance as well. He'd noted with pride how Will fought, yet was eventually overcome. He found himself wishing it were him over that barrel, dying in Will's place. Heaven knows Will was too young to lose his life. As he ran, getting into range to shoot Wulf free, he'd already been planning how to save Will. When the executioner had been leveling that axe at his brother's neck, Robin's blood had run cold, desperation setting in as he sought for a weapon to defend Will with. As he'd released the flaming arrow, he'd prayed to God that he'd acted in time. He'd released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding when the arrow hit its target, sending the executioner crashing to the ground. Will's eyes had sprung open, relief evident. As Robin cut the rope tying him to the barrel, his heart had leapt in his throat once more when another axe had almost claimed his brother's life. If he hadn't pulled Will out of the way in time…

Robin refused to dwell on the "what ifs." So many things could have gone wrong, but everyone had lived to tell the tale, even Will, who Robin was sure would pull through.

_After all,_ thought Robin. _He's a Locksley, and we're survivors._

Robin was reminded of his brother's present condition as he saw Will twist away from some invisible force. As his body stilled, Robin dipped a piece of cloth into a bucket of water that Azeem had brought, dabbing the cool cloth across Will's sweaty brow.

"I'm here, little brother," he whispered encouragingly to Will. "You're not alone."

He watched as Will settled down, though a look of sadness remained on Will's face.

_I'll have to ask him about that when he wakes up,_ Robin thought to himself.

Robin was overcome by guilt at having to watch Will suffer. He felt he deserved it, though, seeing as it was _his_ fault that Will had been put in danger. He'd watched Will sleep the night before, had heard him cry out in pain, yet he'd agreed to let Will come to Nottingham. He even went so far as to agree to let Will cut the men from their nooses! He was such an irresponsible older brother.

Robin watched in wonder as Will curled in on himself, forming a tight ball to protect his head and whatever else he could.

_What is he remembering?_ thought Robin, as Will winced in pain.

The days passed with no sign of improvement. There were several false alarms where Robin believed Will to be leaving his fevered-state. Yet, each time, Will faded away, letting the dreams and darkness reclaim him.

Robin was beginning to lose hope.

_Surely Will's fever should have passed by now,_ he found himself thinking on more than one occasion.

It wasn't until the fourth day since their semi-triumphant return, however, that Will's fever broke.

Robin had kept his vow, never leaving Will's side. He'd been so focused on Will's recovery that if Marian had not come in and force-fed him, he would have starved. As it was, he only suffered from sleep deprivation, wanting to be there for Will the moment he woke up.

Robin had been watching Will be affected by another nightmare when a change seemed to come over the boy's body. Breathing seemed to come easier to him and his eyelids started fluttering, as though he were attempting to wake up.

Robin wasn't going to get his hopes up. Really, he wasn't. After all, he'd been let down before. But he couldn't help but hope when he saw Will's eyes open for the first time in days. And when he heard Will's laugh, the sound was like music to his ears.

Grateful that his brother had been spared, Robin offered up a silent prayer of thanks.

His eyes found Will's, and he sensed, more than heard, Will whisper his name, "Robin."

**Don't forget to leave a review! =)**


	6. Fever, Will's POV

**In this chapter, I explore an event in Will's past that I feel could have possibly happened (though perhaps not to the extent that I describe), considering who his parents were. I also show how Will depends on Robin, how he searches for his brother's presence as his body heals from everything it's undergone over the past week or so, both mentally and physically. **

**Once more, I apologize if Will seems a little out of character. This is merely my interpretation of him, his thoughts and feelings.**

Will was drifting, floating in a sea of black. He couldn't move; his limbs felt like lead. Despite being immobile, though, Will could still _feel_. Currently, his body felt as if it were on fire. He wanted to scream, but his lungs refused to cooperate.

Will could sense movement around him, above him. He could even pick out voices, such as those of Azeem and Marian, conferring with someone whose identity remained a mystery.

Azeem had been right, Will had only fainted. But now, he'd developed a fever. He was conscious, but delirious, driven mad from the strain the past two days had put on his young body.

_I want Robin!_ Will screamed in his head. Yet, his brother's presence remained elusive.

Will faded back into oblivion, grateful to escape the pain.

However, Will's dreams were less than peaceful.

Will found himself back in Nottingham—the drums were pounding, Wulf was gasping for air, and there were screams and cries as explosions erupted around the square.

Will felt the same crippling, icy-cold fear settle in his stomach as he felt the executioner level an axe against his neck.

In his mind, Will cried out for his brother: "Robin!"

And then, right before the axe that would end his life was lowered, Will found himself back in the dungeon where he'd been imprisoned, along with Wulf and the rest of Robin's men.

He could feel the lash's cruel bite tear into his skin, causing Will to cry out. The guards around him laughed, mocking his pain.

Will bit his lip to avoid another outburst; he was determined not to give the Sheriff and his men the satisfaction of seeing him broken.

_I have to survive,_ Will thought. _I have to survive, and make it back to camp so that I can tell Robin the truth._

Finally, Will was released, roughly shoved out of the gate so that he landed face-first in the dirt.

"That's where scum like you belong," he was told.

He gasped at the pain of landing on his injured torso, blinking back the tears that had sprung to his eyes, before slowly rising and making his way towards camp.

Will was brought back to reality by the touch of a damp cloth on his forehead.

He still could not sense his brother's presence.

_Has Robin abandoned me?_ Will thought. _Was I just a means to help him win and avenge his father's death? I thought we were making progress, I thought we were close. I would have died for him, and he leaves me on my own?_

Will let his dreams take over once more, too tired to puzzle over the mystery that was Robin of Locksley.

He was a child again, running and playing with his friends from the village, until one of his supposed "friends" began to taunt him.

"Where's your father, Scarlett?" he teased.

An 8-year-old Will, despite having wondered why his father wasn't around, didn't understand the meanness behind his friend's question.

"I don't know," he replied, honestly.

"That's 'cause you don't have one. You're a bastard child," his friend yelled.

Then, the rest of his "friends" formed a circle around him, chanting, "Bastard, bastard" over and over again.

Will didn't know what it was to be a bastard, but his "friends" seemed to think that being one was bad.

When Will tried to leave the circle, he was pushed back by the boy who'd first started teasing him, a big 12-year-old bully by the name of Ben.

His shove caused Will to lose his balance. He went tumbling to the ground. As though his fall were a signal, the circle of boys descended on him, punching and kicking him wherever they could.

There were too many for Will to defend himself, so he settled for curling up in a ball and waiting for them to decide that he'd had enough.

Finally, the boys retreated. Ben was the last to leave, pausing to spit on Will and whisper, "You are worthless, Will Scarlett."

Will was shaking. Slowly, he got to his feet, wincing when he took a breath, and tried to still his trembling body.

He limped towards the one-room shack he shared with his mother, hoping she could tell him why those boys had beaten him.

That was the day that Will Scarlett learned that he was the son of Lord Locksley.

Will had been embittered towards the Locksley family from that day on, until he had encountered his brother and learned that he wasn't alone.

_Unlike now,_ Will thought, as he was pulled from his memories by a sharp stab of pain in his side. _Robin, where are you?_

Days passed, though Will remained unaware, lost in the delirium of his fever.

There were times when Will felt that he could just about break through the shroud of darkness that enveloped him. Yet, time after time, he was pushed back, forced to relieve the horrors of his life.

A constant in Will's dreams were always the pounding of the drums. Whether he was reliving his almost-death, or engaged in one of the rare pleasant memories of his childhood, the drums were always there. They threatened his sanity, as he was forced to remember the sound of Wulf gasping for air, or the feel of an axe blade against his neck.

It was following one of Will's frequent nightmares about the almost-hangings that he became aware of a light shining in his eyes.

_Am I dead?_ Will thought_. I've always heard that when you die, you see a long tunnel and are supposed to head for the light. But, wait. I'm not in a tunnel. I'm in Robin's room! And that light is sunshine coming through the door. Hallelujah! I never thought I'd live to see the sun again._

Upon his realization that he was not dead, he was, in fact, very much alive, he let out a hoarse laugh of joy.

Will took a moment to examine the room, carefully moving his head to avoid further injury. He came across a man, sitting in a chair by his bed, whose eyes were resting on him, daze, shock, and hope all evident on his face.

"Robin," Will whispered.

**Don't forget to leave a review! =)**


	7. Recovery

**Some of Will's insecurities make themselves known, along with his typical cheeky behavior.**

"Robin, you're really here," Will whispered, voice weak from several days of inactivity.

"Of course I'm here, Will. Where else would I be?" Robin reassured his brother, wondering why Will would think that he would leave.

"I couldn't sense your presence," Will admitted. "I could tell when Lady Marian and Azeem were near, but never you."

"Oh, Will," whispered Robin, moving to sit on the bed and take Will in his arms. "Azeem said when you developed your fever that you were conscious but would be unaware of much. I'm sorry that you didn't sense me. Know this—I haven't left you since the battle. Marian's been bringing my meals in for me to eat here. Remember my vow? Side by side, until the end."

Will clung to Robin as though he were his lifeline. "I've always been alone, always been _left_ alone. I thought you would be no different."

"We're brothers, Will. When are you going to realize that that makes all the difference in the world?"

Having convinced himself that Robin was real, and not a figment of his imagination, Will pulled away. "Thank you, Robin, for saving my life. I owe you."

"Nonsense, Will. You would have done the same for me."

"That I would have, brother," said Will, glad to hear the word "brother" leaving his lips again. "It feels good to call you 'brother' again, Robin."

"It feels good to hear it, Will," said Robin with a smile.

"WILL!"

Robin turned to find Wulf standing in the doorway. He moved to allow Wulf better access to Will.

"Oh, Will," cried Wulf, throwing himself on the bed. "I'm so sorry. It was all my fault. If I hadn't attacked you…"

"Whoa, slow down, kid," said Will. "I've only been up for a few minutes."

"Sorry," Wulf whispered, shamefaced.

"Now, what's all this about something being your fault?"

"I'm sorry, Will," Wulf repeated. "If I hadn't attacked you, the Sheriff would never have ordered you killed and your wounds wouldn't have reopened and you wouldn't have lost as much blood…"

"Breathe, Wulf," said Will. "Now, first of all, you couldn't have known that I was there to help rescue you. Last you saw of me, I was released on the condition that I kill Robin."

Will paused, his voice weary from lack of use.

"Wulf, I could never kill Robin because…he's my brother."

"Your brother?" Wulf was stunned.

"That's right. Robin and I are brothers."

Will watched amusedly as Wulf looked back and forth between him and Robin.

"Will and I are brothers, Wulf," Robin confirmed.

"Wulf," Will said, seriously. "I don't blame you for attacking me. You're loyal to Robin. You warned him when I was about to knife him. Of course you were going to attack me when you thought I had killed him. You were about to die. You were scared. You wanted to make sure that Robin's murderer went with you. You are not to blame for thinking what you did and acting on your feelings!"

Behind Will, Robin was smiling and nodding at Wulf, as though to say, _"See? Didn't I say he wouldn't blame you?"_

Will continued, "As for my wounds reopening, that didn't happen until much later after your attack."

Although Wulf really had caused Will's wounds to reopen, Will thought he should spare Wulf as much as possible. Poor kid already felt guilty enough!

"What about losing a lot of blood?" asked Wulf, quietly.

"Not your fault. I lost a lot of blood during the battle when I was stabbed in the side. I'd just knifed a soldier who had been attacking Bull. When I turned around, it was to find a blade in my side. I would have been killed if Robin hadn't appeared, from out of nowhere, and stood in front of me. He defended me twice that day, and I owe him my life."

At this, Will turned to smile appreciatively at Robin.

"Wulf, why don't you give Will some space to breathe?" suggested Marian, who entered the hut with Azeem.

Wulf got up and turned to leave. "I'm glad you're alright, Will. And I'm really sorry about attacking and exposing you to the Sheriff."

"Forget it, Wulf," said Will, smiling at the boy. "I have."

Watching him leave, Will said, "Why do I get the feeling that he's going to be following me around trying to make it up to me?"

"He's hounded by guilt," explained Robin. "It's only natural."

"How do you feel, Will?" asked Azeem.

"Like I've just been back from the dead," joked Will.

Robin chuckled at Will's attempt at humor. "Glad to hear you're well enough to make jokes, little brother," he said.

"I have something for you to take that should help with any pain you may experience," said Azeem, producing a vial for Will.

Will uncorked the top and swallowed, grimacing as the bitter liquid went down his parched throat.

"That's all, right?" he asked, voice rasping from its effect on his throat. "I don't have to take anymore?"

"No, Will," said Azeem, while Robin and Marian chuckled at Will's facial expression. "You don't have to take anymore."

"That's good," said Will, lying back down. "Another dose may have killed me."

Even Azeem laughed at that. "He's got your sense of humor, Christian," he said to Robin.

"Is it alright for me to get up?" asked Will.

"No, you should stay in bed another day," said Azeem.

"_Ro-bin_," Will whined.

"Sorry, brother, but I can't spring you out of bed rest," said Robin, apologetically.

Will grumbled under his breath, "You don't seem sorry."

Robin heard him, though. "I've been sitting around for four days, waiting for you to wake up. Can you blame me for doing all within my power to see that you stay healthy?"

"Four days? I've been out for four days?" Will was shocked.

"That's right, Will," said Marian. "Four days. And not once did your brother leave your side."

"Lady Marian," whispered Will, remembering her face when he'd said Robin was dead. "Can you ever forgive me for lying to you?"

"What do you mean, Will?" asked Marian, confused. "When did you lie to me?"

"When I said that Robin was dead."

"It was necessary, Will. Besides, Robin soon revealed himself."

"That he did," said Will with a smile. "I only knew he had from the sound of Wulf falling and you screaming his name. I swear—any higher and only dogs would have been able to hear you."

Marian laughed. "He was in danger. I had to warn him."

"That you did, my dear," said Robin, moving to Marian's side and kissing her.

"So," Will began, when it seemed that neither Robin nor Marian were coming up for air anytime soon. "When's the wedding?"

_That_ broke the two apart.

"Wha—" Robin spluttered, while Marian blushed.

"You _have_ asked her to marry you, haven't you, Robin?"

When his brother remained speechless, and Marian continued to turn various shades of red, Will continued, "I only ask because you've said you'd die for her. Also, the fact that you two were practically eating each other's faces a moment ago seems to indicate a pretty strong passion for each other."

Will laced his fingers together and moved his arms behind his head, forming a pillow to lean on, as he grinned cockily at his brother and Marian.

"He does have a point," said Robin. "Marian," he said, turning and kneeling before her, "I've said I would die for you, and that will be true until our Father calls me to Heaven. I love you so much! Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Robin," she said, tears of happiness in her eyes. "I'll marry you."

Will looked away for a moment, sad at the thought of losing his brother so soon after finding him.

"Satisfied?" he heard Robin ask.

Will turned back, smirk in place. "Yes."

"Glad to oblige," said Robin, returning his brother's smirk.

Azeem had slipped outside a while ago. Marian turned to go also. "I'll leave you two to catch up," she said with her gentle smile.

"There's no need," said Will, before Robin could say anything. "You've just become engaged. You should be spending time together."

Robin and Marian looked at each other, then at Will.

"Robin," Will said, "Go with her. I don't need a babysitter."

"If you're sure…," Robin's voice trailed off, eager to spend time with his bride-to-be, yet hesitant about leaving his brother alone.

"Yes. Go, go," said Will, with a laugh.

"Alright. We won't be far. Call out if you need anything. And do NOT get up!"

"Yes, _sir_," said Will, saluting Robin with only a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Very well. Feel better," said Robin, unsure of how to leave.

_I haven't left his side in nearly a week,_ Robin realized. _What do I do?_

Robin bent over Will, deciding on giving him a gentle hug, followed by Marian, who leaned over and planted a tender kiss on Will's forehead.

Will waited until they were out of sight before collapsing back against the bed. Since admitting that he and Robin were brothers, they'd never been apart. Will was afraid that being left alone would cause the nightmares to return, along with the pounding drums. While forced to talk, Will had been unable to think and dwell on what had passed.

Now, left to his own devices, Will settled down to wait for history to repeat itself.

**Don't forget to leave a review! =)**


	8. Breakdown

**This has actually been my favorite chapter to write, so far. I firmly believe that Will is not as strong as he appears, that his cocky façade is a front to keep from getting too attached to anyone. However, by admitting the truth, that Robin is his brother, he is showing a dependency on Robin. From there, it's only natural for them to become closer as they live through war and sickness. This is another of those in-between scenes that cover what happens between Robin rescuing Marian and their wedding in the forest (this will also have a heavy dose of brotherly comfort). Will seemed to recover rather quickly, both emotionally and physically, so I gave him a bit of time for everything to sink in. After all, (in my story) he's cheated death, twice! That's a lot for anyone to take in, besides the fact that he must feel horrible for having even considered killing Robin, his brother, for the Sheriff. Here, he's feeling weak (something I don't think he'd be proud to admit) and escapes to the river to think. Also, I've had Will acting extremely clingy throughout this story because I feel that he hasn't been shown enough loving attention throughout his life, though perhaps more when his mother was alive. Since his mother's death, he's been on his own, forced into a life of hardship. Now that he has a brother, he wants to show all the love he's feeling for him, and vice versa.**

Will woke up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat. He'd only been fully cognizant for a couple of days following his state of delirium, yet every night he was plagued by the nightmares that had haunted him during his fever (even some that hadn't): learning the truth about his parentage and why he'd been ridiculed and beaten, his mother's death, the whipping he'd been subjected to when he'd been captured, telling Robin the truth (easily the hardest thing he had ever done in his eighteen years), his two near-death experiences, fainting after Robin had saved him…

Considering his inner turmoil, Will was amazed when Azeem had pronounced him as healthy, though tentatively so, as long as Will did nothing too extreme that might aggravate his wounds. Will had been cleared to get up and walk around, provided he was supervised by someone, usually Robin. The brothers had spent the time getting to know each other better, without the threat of their friends' lives or a war hanging over their heads! They'd kept to light topics, teasing each other mercilessly, with Will refusing to talk about the recent events that haunted them both (though Will, more than Robin, was affected, considering he'd been the one to face death twice and live).

Will had been through a lot, yet he refused to let anyone else see him as weak. Robin had, already, and as far as Will was concerned, that was damning enough. Brave, strong, courageous Robin had seen Will, his brother, as a sniveling, panicky coward, who feared death and fainted when wounded. Will wanted so much to live up to the family name, yet he continually disappointed. First, he almost betrayed his brother to the Sheriff. Then, he'd panicked when confronted with death, closing his eyes rather than facing death head-on. Finally, when wounded in battle, he'd fainted. Oh, yes. Will Scarlett was a great Locksley!

Unable to bear the sudden claustrophobia that had set in, Will stood, slowly, and made his way outside, deciding to head for the river. Treading silently, so as not to awaken the others, Will set off.

Unbeknownst to him, someone was following Will as he walked the well-worn path to the river.

After a moderately-paced fifteen-minute walk, Will broke through the trees and arrived at the river's edge. He stood for a moment, watching the river flow, before sinking to his knees on the forest floor.

Will's follower stayed in the shadows, hidden behind the leafy branches of a tree.

Will remained stationary, staring at something only he could see. In his mind, Will pictured the events he'd tormented himself with before. Only now, Will gave in to the emotions he'd been feeling. Away from the camp and the possibility of someone discovering him in his weakened state, Will let himself feel for the first time since his mother had died, crying as he never had before.

To his observer, the only indication given that something was wrong was the movement of Will's shoulders as his body was wracked with silent sobs.

Slowly, Robin stepped away from the shelter of the trees, approaching Will and lowering himself to the ground. His heart filled with pain at the sight of his little brother, kneeling at the edge of the river, having a breakdown.

Will gave no sign that he was aware of Robin's presence. Only when Robin put his arm around him and drew him close, did Will tense and fight, before recognizing Robin's touch and throwing himself in Robin's arms, allowing himself to feel comforted for the first time in a while.

The brothers stayed that way for quite some time, Will sobbing and Robin rocking him back and forth.

At last, Will's sobs quieted and he pulled away, wiping his face with his sleeve.

_God, I must look a mess_, thought Will. _What must Robin think of me? Now, not only am I a coward, but I'm a cry-baby too!_

Will was pulled from his thoughts by Robin's soothing voice, "Feel better, Will?"

Unbidden, Will's insecurities and self-doubt came pouring forth. "What must you think of me? Now, not only am I a coward, but I'm a cry-baby too!"

Robin was slightly startled by Will's outburst. "You're not a coward, Will. What made you view yourself as one?"

"I panicked," Will began, "When the executioner raised his axe, I shut my eyes. Rather than face death head-on, I hid. Then, I fainted when wounded. As if that weren't enough, I was going to betray you to the Sheriff. I'm no Locksley!"

"And I say you are," argued Robin. "Will, I feared dying every single time I set foot on the battlefield to fight in the Crusades. It's natural to fear death. I'd have been worried if you weren't scared, having an axe held over your head. My point is—everyone would rather live than die. You are no different. And you did not disgrace the name of Locksley by closing your eyes when death seemed imminent. As for fainting, Will, you were losing a lot of blood. Besides the wound to your side, your previous injuries had been reopened when you were forced across that barrel. It's a wonder you lasted as long as you did. Finally, as for betraying me to the Sheriff, you didn't do it, and that's all that matters. And I don't want to hear anymore talk of you feeling guilty for what you _almost_ did, or what you _could _have or _might _have done. There's no point in continually beating yourself up over what's in the past."

At hearing that even Robin got scared at times, Will started crying again.

"I just…I feel so…so weak," he sobbed. "And I don't like it. Having had to take care of myself for most of my life, showing weakness was never an option. And then I met you, and I wanted to be weak even less. You were so strong, so confident, I never imagined you being scared of anything."

"I'm not a superhero, Will. I'm human, I have my weaknesses. And I get scared. There were so many times during the battle where I was scared that I was going to lose you. That would have destroyed me, especially having just learned that we were brothers!"

The two fell silent.

"So," Robin began, "we've talked about the battle, yet you still seem tense. What else is troubling you?"

Will took a shaky breath. It was amazing how well Robin knew him already. "I'm still scared, Robin," he whispered. "Every time I close my eyes, I'm forced to relive the same memories that plagued me during my fever."

_Ah,_ thought Robin. _Now we come to it._

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Robin.

"I don't want to be a bother…," Will's voice trailed off, letting Robin make the decision.

"You could never be a bother, Will. Now, what are you remembering that's been troubling you? Let me share the burden."

"Well, first, I find myself back at Nottingham. I'm tied to the barrel and I can hear Wulf gasping for air. Then I feel the executioner's axe against my neck. He raises it, but before it kills me I find myself in the dungeon with Wulf and the others."

Robin watched as Will talked about his experiences. He wished, more than anything, that he could spare his brother all that he had gone through. But then, Will wouldn't be the same person he was currently.

Caught up in the past, Will almost forgot about Robin's presence. "The guards are whipping me and I cry out. They laugh and I bite my lip to avoid making any more noise. Then I'm shoved out of the gate, landing face-first in the dirt. I'm told that's where scum like me belong."

Robin's arm tightened around Will. "That's not true!" he interjected. "You are not scum and you don't belong in the dirt. You are of the house of Locksley and you are a good man!"

"Thank you, Robin," said Will, debating whether or not to end his story or tell Robin about the boys from his village.

"There's something else, isn't there?" asked Robin, once more reading Will's mind and knowing when he was keeping something to himself. "When I watched you sleep, while you had that fever, I watched you move about, as though escaping some great pain known only to you. You've described the battle and your torture in the Sheriff's dungeon, which I can match your movements to. But there was one point when you were curled up in a ball, seemingly to protect your head and whatever else you could. Care to explain?"

Will sighed. "You're not gonna like it," he warned, seeing as it was Robin's fault that his father had abandoned Will's mother, leaving her to be labeled a whore and Will a bastard child.

"That's all the more reason to tell me," urged Robin. "If you don't think I'll like it, that probably means that I deserve to hear it, if only to feel the proper guilt."

"See, that's exactly why I don't want to tell you. You'll feel guilty! And you don't deserve to, Robin. You're a hero to the people of Nottingham. You saved them from the Sheriff. You should be basking in the glory of that rather than listening to my life story."

"I don't want to bask in any glory when you're in pain, Will," explained Robin.

Will sighed, once again. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you," he advised.

Similarly to when Will first told him that they were brothers, he now kept his eyes locked on Robin, watching his reactions.

"I'd always wondered where my father was," Will began. "But every time I asked, Mother would always shut down or change the subject. I could never get her to answer me. Finally, when I was about eight years old, I got my answer, though at a price. I was playing with some boys in the village when one of them, a big 12-year-old bully named Ben, started taunting me, asking where my father was. His tone of voice confused me, I'd never heard such malice before. I told him I didn't know and he replied that it was because I didn't have one, I was a bastard child."

Robin flinched at the word "bastard," knowing full well that he was to blame.

Will soldiered on, "The other boys formed a circle around me, chanting, "Bastard" over and over again. When I tried to leave, Ben pushed me away. I tripped and fell. The circle closed in on me, punching and kicking wherever they could, while I could only curl up in a ball to protect myself. There were too many, Robin. I would have been killed if I'd tried to fight back!"

Will seemed trying to convince himself as well as Robin that he wasn't a coward, he merely picked battles that he knew he could win.

"They finally decided that I'd had enough. Ben was the last to leave, pausing to lean over and spit on me. He told me I was worthless. Once I was sure that they were gone, I got up and went home, where Mother finally told me who my father was and why those boys thought it necessary to beat me."

There was silence following Will's story. Then, suddenly, Will found himself being pulled in a bear-hug by Robin, who was shaking almost as much as Will had been after his beating.

"Will, I love you. You are NOT worthless. You didn't deserve that. I do, however, for putting you through that. Will, I can never apologize enough for the pain I've caused you and your late mother. I can only reiterate that if I'd known of your existence, I would not have forced Father to give up your mother."

"Robin, I may not have deserved to be beaten, but neither do you! I always wanted an older brother who would look out for and protect me. You've done that and more than made up for forcing our parents apart! Thank you. I love you."

Will lay his head on Robin's shoulder and snuggled into his brother's side, which was warm and promised to shut out the rest of the world.

"How did you know I was here?" Will asked, sleepy now that his past was out in the open.

"I'd gotten up to stretch my legs and was outside when you left. I'd sensed that something was wrong, so I followed you in the hopes that you'd be more comfortable talking away from camp."

"Well, thank you," murmured Will, before falling asleep, still nestled in his brother's arms.

Robin looked down at his brother, the moonlight shining on his face.

_He looks so peaceful,_ thought Robin_. In sleep, he looks much younger, as though he's lost the immense weight he's always carried on his shoulders._

Robin was pulled from his observations as Will shifted in his arms, moaning slightly, "Robin, the drums."

Instantly, Robin was on-alert, recognizing the beginnings of one of Will's nightmares.

"Will," said Robin, shaking his shoulder lightly. "Will, wake up. It's only a dream. You're safe. I've got you. I swear to you, brother, I will never let anyone come close enough to hurt you, ever again."

Will woke up, eyes wide with panic and fear. His hands moved, as if of their own violation, towards both his ears and his neck. Subconsciously, Will sought to block out the pounding of the drums while at the same time save his neck.

"You were dreaming, brother," said Robin, calmer now that Will was awake.

Once Will's breathing slowed, he chanced a glance up at Robin.

"Did you mean all those things you said, Robin?" he asked, worried that Robin's ramblings had been part of his dream.

"You heard all that?"

"Yes. Then, it wasn't part of my dream?"

"No, Will, it wasn't part of your dream. And, yes. I meant every word. I will never let you be hurt again!"

"Thank you, Robin. You're the best brother anyone could ever hope to have."

"I try," said Robin, giving his shoulders a modest shrug while grinning down at Will. He was rewarded by the sound of Will's distinct laugh echoing through the trees. "Do you feel better now, Will?" he asked, serious once more.

"Yes, Robin. I do. I think I won't be so quick to push my emotions away. I should be allowed to feel without fear of being called weak."

"That you should, brother. And I will, personally, have words with anyone who says anything against you. Are you ready to go back?"

"Yes, Robin. Only, I insist that you take the bed. After all, it's your house. It's time I move out."

"Over my dead body," said Robin, only half-teasing. "You're still recovering. Until you are completely well, you will stay in my house, in my bed, where I can watch over you. Remember, you wanted an older brother to look out for and protect you? This is me fulfilling that role."

"Alright, Robin," said Will, knowing when he was licked and too tired to put up much of an argument.

"Let's go," said Robin, standing and moving to help Will up as well.

He kept his arm around Will, supporting him without appearing to, as they made their way through the woods and back to their camp.

Will's strength was fading, so by the time they reached Robin's hut, Robin was bent over supporting most of Will's weight.

"Sorry," Will muttered, sleepily.

Robin set him on the bed, kneeling to remove Will's shoes, before laying him down and tucking the covers up around him.

"I'll be right here," he whispered, moving to sit in the chair that he'd been occupying for the past week. "Sleep well, little brother."

**Don't forget to leave a review! =)**


	9. The Night Before

**The impression that I got of Will's position in camp was that he was tolerated but not out-right accepted. Being essentially alone would affect his interactions with others and lead him to fear Robin's marriage. He is unsure of what the future holds. For so long, he fought injustice alongside Robin, going through life-and-death experiences together. Now, Robin's getting married and Will wonders what's going to happen to him. For once, Will wants to be first in someone's eyes. He thinks that Robin is replacing him with Marian. However, a conversation between the brothers changes his mind.**

Following the night that Will bared his soul to Robin, everyone watched as a change came over him. He seemed happier, lighter. He was less sarcastic and more genuine in his emotions. Will Scarlett was a changed man!

What no one, not even Robin, realized, though, was that Will's new behavior was still a mask. Will didn't want Robin to know how much he was dreading the wedding.

_I've just found my brother,_ Will thought. _I don't want to lose what we have by having to share him, even if it is with Marian._

Will adored Marian, he thought she was wonderful. But he still didn't want his brother's attention divided between them.

_Family is forever, Will,_ he had heard his mother say, on more than one occasion, when he'd been expressing his hatred for Robin of Locksley, who he saw as the cause of his and his mother's unhappiness. _One day, you two will meet and a bond will be formed, a bond that no one, not even the love of a woman will be able to break._

Will didn't believe her. After all, this was the same woman who had continued to wait for Robin's father to come for her. Even as she lay dying, she still believed in his love for her.

Will shook the melancholy thoughts from his mind.

_I have to be there for Robin,_ he thought. _I don't matter, only he does. I have to support him._

"Will," he heard. He looked up to find Robin standing over him.

"Hi, Rob," he said.

"Are you free? Could you come with me?" he asked.

"Sure," Will smiled. "You don't have to ask. I will always make time for you."

He set down the figurine he'd been carving and followed Robin into his hut. He saw a flash of color and noticed Robin flourishing a set of magnificent red robes.

"These are for you," he said, offering them to Will.

"M-me?" Will stuttered. He'd never even seen such fine clothes before, much less owned any.

"Yes, Will. I was hoping you'd wear them to my wedding. They're scarlet, which I thought was fitting, considering your name."

Will laughed at his brother's reasoning.

"Well-played, brother," he replied.

"You'll take them?" Robin asked.

"Yes. I know better than to refuse you."

Robin smiled at Will as he took the brilliant robes.

"Thank you, Robin. They're beautiful. I've never owned anything like them before." Will saw Robin open his mouth, as though to apologize again for denying Will his birthright, so he kept talking, "And I don't say that to make you feel bad and apologize to me. 'Spoiled little rich boy' or not, I've no idea if I'd ever feel comfortable wearing such finery on a regular basis. So, thank you for giving me one excuse to dress the part of a Locksley."

"My pleasure, Will. I will always do what I can for you."

_I couldn't ask for a better brother,_ Will thought to himself. Out loud, he said, "I'll go put these in a safe place."

And before talk could turn to the wedding, Will left for his home. He'd finally convinced Robin to reclaim his hut, allowing Will to move back to his own tree house. Will had become an expert in telling when he would have a nightmare, but he couldn't catch them all. As a result, Robin had been suffering, constantly watching over Will and calming him down after his nightly terrors. What Will would never tell Robin was that some of his dreams involved Robin marrying Marian, becoming a great lord, and forgetting that Will existed. He didn't want Robin to feel guilty about marrying Marian. Who was he to say what Robin could or could not do with his life? Will wanted Robin to be happy. If he'd found love with Marian, then Will wouldn't stand in his way.

After carefully hanging up the scarlet robes that Robin had been kind enough to get for Will, he returned to where he'd been sitting before Robin approached him.

Picking up his knife and the piece of wood he'd been working with, he returned to carving Robin and Marian's wedding present.

He found his mind wandering as he worked, so much so that he lost track of time. When he looked up, it was dark and time to head back to camp.

When Will walked into camp, it was to find the men scattered around a dying fire.

_Too much to drink,_ thought Will. Chuckling to himself, he climbed the ladder to his home, unprepared for the surprise that was waiting for him.

"Robin!" he gasped at the sight of his brother lying in his hammock. "What are you doing here?"

Robin swung his legs onto the floor at the sound of Will's entrance.

"Did you really think you could fool me, Will?" he asked.

"Wh-what do you mean?" asked Will, slightly confused and slightly worried that his mask wasn't as firmly in place as he'd thought.

"You're not happy about my marriage to Marian," Robin stated.

Will's shock and instantaneous guilt gave Robin his answer.

"How did you know?" asked Will, deciding not to deny Robin's claim.

"You're my brother. And, you may have perfected shutting everyone else out, but I've perfected the ins-and-outs of your mind, Will Scarlett."

"I-I don't know what to say," Will whispered to the floor.

"Start with the basics," advised Robin. "Why are you unhappy?"

"Because…I don't want to share you," Will admitted, finally. "We've had some experiences that are only ours. I don't want that to change. I don't want to lose you."

"Oh, Will," whispered Robin, understanding dawning as he moved to comfort his younger brother.

"I know it's silly and childish…," Will went on, his arms automatically wrapping around Robin.

"No, Will. It's not silly or childish to want things to stay the same," soothed Robin.

"It's just…," Will went on, "We've had some good times, here in Sherwood, robbing from the rich and giving to the poor. Sure, it was dangerous, but we still had fun. We made time for jokes, laughter, family… I don't want to have to watch you become a great lord and forget all about me—" Will gasped and tried to pull away. That last part wasn't supposed to come out.

Robin wouldn't let him leave. "Is that what this is about?" he asked, incredulous. "The nightmares, too?"

Will nodded.

"Will, I want you to listen to me, very carefully."

Robin pulled Will's head from its spot on his shoulder and held Will's face between his hands, making sure that Will kept his eyes trained on Robin's face.

"Will," Robin said, slowly. "Neither Marian or I are interested in a life of luxury. I don't want to live on the DuBois family Manor and Marian doesn't want to live on Locksley Manor."

"Where does that leave you?" asked Will, confused. "Nottingham? Marian is the king's cousin, after all."

"It leaves us right here," replied Robin. "In Sherwood."

Will stared at Robin, disbelief written in his eyes. "What are you saying, Robin?" asked Will, hope building at the same time as he tried to force it down.

"I'm not leaving, Will. I'm staying right here, with Marian and all the others… and you. Will, you and Marian are equally the most important people in my life. Seeing the executioner level that axe at your neck struck fear in my heart the same way as hearing Marian scream my name as the Sheriff took her away. Those moments surpass any moments of fear and downright terror I may have experienced during the Crusades because you two are people that I care about deeply, and I want, more than anything, to see you happy."

"I am happy, Robin—with you and Marian and John and Fanny and Wulf and Bull, all of us in Sherwood together. I want nothing more than to keep living our simple, uncomplicated lives right here."

"Then that's what we'll do, Will," said Robin. "At least, Marian and I will. The others, it'll be their choice. They'll have options, and one will be to stay in Sherwood."

"Thank you, Robin," said Will. "Again, you prove to be more than I could ever hope to deserve."

"Nonsense, Will. I told you before the battle that you'd shown me what it meant to truly live. It is I who should be thanking you, and I do. From the bottom of my heart, Will Scarlett, thank you for putting meaning back into my life. Following my escape from prison, during the Crusades, I was lost. I had some direction, as my goal was to get back to England. Past that, I only knew to head for Locksley Manor. When I discovered the Manor burned and Father dead, my one thought was to avenge his death. Beyond that, I didn't know what to do with my life, besides exist as a hopefully sane man. I've seen knights in armor panic at the first hint of battle while the lowliest, unarmed squire pulls a spear from his own body, to defend a dying horse…War and imprisonment change people. And then, I came to Sherwood. Although at Locksley Manor, I could be lording over everyone in my path, here I'm free to live among friends and family, as an equal. I'm not seen as a nobleman, some 'spoiled little rich boy,' playing the part of a leader. Here, I'm who I'm meant to be, who I'd be outside of Sherwood if it weren't for the ridiculous differentiations between the nobility and the peasantry. Will, would you like to hear something our father once told me?"

Wordlessly, Will nodded. It wasn't often that he got a glimpse of who his father had been before the Sheriff murdered him.

"Father once told me that nobility is not a birthright. It is defined by one's actions. In other words, act like a peasant (crude, rough, whatever your idea of how a peasant acts is) and that's what you are. Act like a noble (brave, sophisticated, chivalrous, whatever your idea of how a noble acts is) and even if you're the lowest born peasant, you are of noble heart and deserving of titles and riches."

"I swear to you, Robin, I will do my best to act as Father would have me act, every day, for the rest of my life."

"Father would be proud of you, Will, and honored to call you family. As I am," he said, placing a strong hand on Will's shoulder.

Pushing back the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm him, Will jokingly shoved Robin towards the entrance of his tree house.

"You should get some rest, Robin. You can't be falling asleep during the wedding tomorrow. Marian might change her mind about having you," he teased.

_And to think,_ thought Will, _that two weeks ago I would have rather seen Robin dead, with him probably feeling the same way about me. Now, we're willing to die for each other, we have the ability to tease one another without losing our tempers, and we can have deep, emotional conversations without any awkwardness. Robin even wants to stay in Sherwood with me! What did I do to deserve him?_

"Sleep well, Will," said Robin, with a wave, before swinging down to the ground on the rope that Will had tied outside his entrance.

"Good night, Robin," said Will to the already vacant doorway.

Left alone again with his thoughts, Will wondered why he was so resistant to change. Was it because there would no longer be any danger surrounding their activities?

No, that wasn't it. Will was glad to no longer have a price on his head and relieved to no longer fear capture (and all that that implied).

Was it because he feared that life in Sherwood might become routine, and that there would no longer be any adventure?

No, that wasn't it either. Life in Sherwood could never become routine. The forest was always full of surprises.

Was it, then, because his brother, his leader, would have someone else to take care of and look after? Could it be that Will Scarlett was jealous of the attention that Marian would receive as Robin's wife?

Yes, Will decided, that was it. It was jealousy that drove him to fear change. He'd told the truth—that he and Robin were brothers—and suddenly his position in camp changed. No longer was he an outsider, tolerated but shunned. He became something akin to royalty. Before Robin came, if he'd been captured and killed, his death would have been mourned but not for long. Now, however, he had someone who wouldn't know what to do without him.

As a child, Will had always dreamed of being the long-lost prince of some far away country. Being the brother of Robin had been as close to that dream as he was ever going to get. Not that he sought all the attention, he just wanted to be accepted, like Robin.

Will decided to ponder over his thoughts in the morning.

As he lay down and prepared for the land of dreams, he wondered whether Robin was nervous at all.

Chuckling at the thought of Robin being afraid of marrying the woman he would die for, Will let sleep claim him.

**Don't forget to leave a review! =)**


	10. Cold Feet?

**I'm so sad that this story is almost done. Just one more chapter =(**

**Usually, either the bride or the groom is the one with cold feet. Here, I present Will as being unsure of the consequences of the upcoming marriage. He tells Robin of his feelings, who, being the good brother that he is, reassures Will that nothing's going to ever come between them again. **

**Watching the movie over and over, I was struck by King Richard addressing Robin as 'Lord Locksley.' Surely he knew of Robin's name in Sherwood Forest. This led me to examine Will's reaction to Robin's title and how it brings back all of his self-doubt.**

**With that said, enjoy the second-to-last chapter of 'Brotherly Bonding.'**

Will woke up before dawn. His revelation from the previous night disturbed him. He decided to take a walk to clear his head and hopefully rid such troubling feelings from his mind.

He swung down to the ground and was greeted by the pre-dawn mist that never failed to leave him in awe of how mysterious and other-worldly everything looked.

Wandering down to the river, he found that he wasn't the only one there—Robin and Marian were hand in hand, looking out over the water.

"This is where you first kissed me," Robin murmured quietly.

"This is where I first realized that I had fallen in love with you," Marian replied.

Robin pulled Marian closer to him. No words were necessary. They knew how much the other loved them, what the other would go through to ensure their happiness.

Slowly, Will backed away, not wanting to disturb the couple. He was struck by how in-tune Robin and Marian seemed to be with each other.

_I hope I find that connection someday,_ he thought to himself.

Having had his spot by the river taken, Will meandered through the nearby forest. He didn't know what to think anymore. His thoughts and feelings confused him.

_Life was so much simpler before Robin came and turned my world upside down,_ thought Will. _Yet, I wouldn't trade his arrival for anything._

Will showed up at camp just as the others were stirring. There were many groans, as most of the men had drunk themselves into a stupor. Will laughed, before ducking into his home to change into the scarlet robes that Robin had gotten for him.

_My brother's getting married today,_ thought Will. _Everything changes._

"Everything changes."

Will whirled to face whoever was speaking.

"Oh, Robin," he said, clutching his chest. "I should have known it would be you. You have the uncanny ability of sneaking up on me and saying exactly what I'm thinking."

The two brothers chuckled.

"So…," Robin began.

"Everything changes," Will repeated. After a moment of silence as they observed the other, Will spoke up again, "I'm scared. We've only acknowledged each other as brothers for a couple of weeks. Directly after my confession, I almost died—twice! Both times, I regretted not getting to know you while I had the chance. And now, I'm losing you anyway."

"You aren't losing me, Will," said Robin, drawing Will into a hug. "I'll still be living here in the forest with you, side by side."

"I appreciate the sentiment, Robin, but don't feel pressured to live too close to me," said Will. "I have no desire to know what's going on inside your home."

Robin threw back his head and laughed. "You never fail to amaze me, Will Scarlett!"

"Is that good or bad?" asked Will, his voice shrinking in volume as he was overcome with a sudden bout of insecurity.

Robin, sensing this, set about to reassure his younger brother, "It's definitely a good thing, Will. You keep me on my toes with your wit and humorous observations."

"I try," said Will, shrugging his shoulders in a move reminiscent of Robin's actions several nights before.

"You know, you _will_ find someone someday," Robin said softly, after holding Will in his arms for several minutes, "Someone who will be your perfect match."

Will's head shot up at his brother's statement, eyes wide with panic at the realization that Robin had figured out what was subconsciously troubling him.

"It may seem as though that day will never come. But when you find her, or she finds you, the world will never look the same and it'll have been worth the wait. Reality will become better than your dreams. You'll never want to leave her side and vice versa. When you fall in love, the sun rises and sets with her. You'll be willing to do anything to protect her and keep her safe, even if it means dying for her."

Will listened to Robin talk, letting his words wash over him and sooth his frazzled nerves.

Will tried to sort out his thoughts. "I've always been alone," he began. "I didn't know anything different before you came along. Now, in a manner of speaking, I'm losing you. I'll be alone again. Sometimes it seems as if that's all I'll ever be—alone. I'm so tired of it. I want there to be someone for me to love, someone to love me."

"I know, Will, I know. Life can be lonely. But you'll find her someday, Will, I promise," said Robin, rubbing Will's back soothingly, mindful of his still-healing injuries. "And for now, you have me. I love you. And we'll always be brothers. Family is forever, Will."

Will clung to Robin, afraid that if he let go, he'd lose Robin and their family ties would be broken.

"I'm sorry, Robin," he said. "I'm sorry for everything I ever said or did that hurt or offended you. I was angry and I lashed out at you because, in my eyes, you were to blame for my situation in life."

"You were right to blame me, Will," said Robin, "for I am the cause of your outlawry. If not for me, you and your mother would have been treated like family. Father would have had a new wife, and I would have had a new mother and a brother."

"All in the past, Robin," said Will, doing his best to absolve them both of whatever feelings of guilt remained. "So, you're getting married today. Are you nervous?"

"Yes," Robin replied honestly. "Strange, isn't it? I would die for Marian, yet I'm nervous about standing up and proclaiming my love for her."

"No, I think it's reasonable," said Will. "Life is uncertain and you're worried about losing her, or something happening that would prevent you from being there for her."

"Now who's reading minds?" asked Robin with a smile.

From below came a yell of "Robin!" causing the two to pull away from each other as they recognized the voice of Friar Tuck.

He yelled again, "Robin! I know you're up there. Unless you want to disappoint Marian by being late to your own wedding, I suggest you get down here now. You too, Will."

"Guess that's our cue, brother," said Will, gesturing towards the door.

"That it is," said Robin, before swinging down to the ground.

Will followed, right behind him.

They approached the clearing where the wedding would take place, side by side. No words were spoken; none were needed. Will and Robin, enemies for so long, were at peace with one another and had reached an understanding: they were brothers for life and nothing was going to come between them again.

Will took his place next to Azeem while Robin stood near Friar Tuck. Not long after, Marian made her entrance, enchanting everyone with her beauty. Will snuck a glance at Robin, who was staring unabashedly.

Friar Tuck was about to pronounce the two as husband and wife when a procession of riders interrupted his next words.

_What the—_thought Will.

"Richard!" exclaimed Marian.

It was at that moment that Will realized that he was in the presence of King Richard. He knelt instantly.

_Why am I spending so much time on my knees lately?_ Will lamented.

Looking up through his lashes, he saw Robin rise, protesting King Richard's objection to the wedding.

_No, Robin!_ Will thought. _Stay down. He's king, he has the power to destroy you if you don't show the proper respect._

Then, King Richard addressed Robin as 'Lord Locksley.'

Will didn't hear any more after that. He was only vaguely aware of Friar Tuck completing the ceremony, the cheers that followed, and smiling and clapping before embracing Azeem.

_**Lord Locksley. Lord Locksley. Lord Locksley.**_

Robin's title running though Will's head made it hard for him to focus on acting pleased for his brother and sister-in-law's good fortune at having found true love.

_Robin has said that he and Marian want to stay in the forest with me. But why, when they could be living in a grand castle, giving parties and entertaining royalty? What am I to them, except a nuisance? Robin's going to re-think his decision now. Being addressed as a Lord by King Richard will surely have him doubting his promise to me. Now's my time to be a man, though! I must be strong, I can't show any weakness when he tells me that he and Marian will be leaving Sherwood._

Will stood on the sidelines, observing how Robin and Marian maintained constant contact with each other, whether through hand-holding, kissing, or some other form of intimate touch.

Urged by Bull, Will joined the group, drinking his fair share and eating like all the others. He joked and laughed and did his best to forget that King Richard was still a member of their party.

When the shadows lengthened, indicating that twilight was drawing near, King Richard took his leave, though not before thanking them for their hospitality and even for their outlawry, as their actions had ensured that he still had a throne to come back to.

Everyone watched as King Richard rode away. They'd all been deeply honored by his presence. He'd even secured their pardons. They were free men now, though many would choose to stay in Sherwood. The forest had been their home for so long that many wouldn't know how to exist elsewhere.

King Richard forgotten, the merry men returned to celebrating the union of Robin and Marian, two souls joined together by the power of love.

**Don't forget to leave a review! =)**


	11. Family is Forever

**The last chapter…*sobs***

**I have enjoyed writing this story so much! Getting into Will's head has been quite an experience (and made me love him even more)!**

**Thanks to all who visited my story, and most of all, thank you to those who left a review. You've no idea what your kind words did for me.**

**So, here it is—a final conversation between Will and Robin, where their relationship is cemented in place.**

**Enjoy!**

Unable to bear the festivities any longer, Will slipped away, escaping to the river where he first encountered Robin of Locksley, his brother.

Brothers—how long would that bond remain, now that Robin was married?

"Nothing can break the bonds of brotherhood, Will," came a voice from close by.

Will tensed, drawing his knife and whirling to face whoever was behind him.

"Peace, brother," said Robin, holding his hands up in surrender.

Will visibly relaxed.

"This is where we first met," he stated, motioning to the river. "I'm sor—"

"Don't apologize for anything, Will," said Robin. "To you, I was just another traveler through the woods. You were just doing your job."

Will had been fearful, at first, as Robin spoke, expecting a reprimand. Now, he offered Robin a half-hearted smile. He still hadn't forgotten the reason as to why he was there.

Robin moved to stand by Will, placing a comforting arm around him. The two stood in companionable silence.

Staring out at the flowing river, Robin said, "You're wondering what will happen now that I'm married. You're still worried that our newfound family ties will be broken."

"You say that as if you can read my mind," Will admitted softly.

Will didn't want to anger Robin by doubting him, but he'd been on his own for most of his life, free from the constraints brought about by friends and family. He wasn't used to depending on others, yet Robin had quickly become more important to him than anyone ever had before, save his mother. He didn't want to lose that—he didn't want to lose Robin. He'd narrowly avoided death, twice, and both times his regret had been for not getting to know Robin while he'd had the chance. Upon being given another chance at life, Will had vowed to be a better brother, starting with understanding what made Robin who he was.

"Being family makes it easier to tell what one is feeling," explained Robin. "So, no, I can't read your mind. But you inherited some of Father's facial expressions that give away your emotions."

"Oh," Will said, ashamed at being so easy to read. He'd always prided himself on closing off his emotions from the others. Yet Robin came riding in and tore his mask away, leaving him exposed.

Robin shot Will a confused look as to why he would sound disappointed.

"I'm glad there's a part of Father in me," Will reassured him. "It's just…I've always closed myself off from everything. My cockiness isn't who I am, or who I want to be. It's what I _choose_ for others to see. I've never been comfortable with…this," he said, motioning between the two of them to indicate the closeness that they had developed. "Yet, when you came into my life, you tore my walls down and left me an open book. It's just…a new experience for me."

"It's alright to let others in, Will. It doesn't make you any less of a man. You're still Will Scarlett, fearless outlaw of Sherwood Forest."

Will laughed at the title Robin bestowed on him.

"Thank you, Robin," he said. "You always seem to know what to say to make me feel better."

"Anytime, brother," said Robin, pulling Will into a quick hug.

Deciding that they had been absent long enough, Robin and Will turned back towards camp.

They walked in silence, for the most part, unwilling to spoil the sense of loving camaraderie that had settled between them.

They arrived to a rousing chorus of cheers and toasts.

Robin was dragged in the middle of the group to tell a story. He pulled Will with him, making sure to include him in everything.

From a distance, Marian watched the brothers interact: Robin, affectionately ruffling Will's hair, and Will, putting up little to no resistance at Robin's actions. She smiled, glad to see Will laughing and enjoying himself. With Robin there to guide him, his true colors would shine through, soon enough. And when they did…Marian could only hope that she would be around to see the brilliance that was sure to be Will Scarlett.

**Don't forget to leave a review! =)**

**Keep an eye out for a sequel, coming soon…**


End file.
